


我的小姑娘

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, Other, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	我的小姑娘

我可能会把小姑娘这篇写成一个系列

——

【一】

上次聚会，有个猥琐老男人喝醉以后大肆吹嘘自己的情史。

语言下流、表情龌龊，让人看了心生厌恶。偏偏他还说的来劲，觉得这是什么光荣事。

他说的最多的有关于是跟一个女学生发生关系的事。

他大笑着跟我们讲“日小姑娘的美妙我一辈子也忘不了。”

他的笑令我反胃，如果不是我家小姑娘拉着我，我可能会破口大骂，顺便加上一句“被小姑娘日的美妙你永远也体会不到。”

【二】

来说说我家小姑娘吧。

虽然我总像个大叔一样叫她小姑娘，但其实我俩是同班同学，而且她因为生病休学两年，还比我大两岁。

俗话说女大二抱金砖，但小姑娘特别讨厌说自己年龄比我大，再加上她永远像个长不大的孩子，所以我总叫她“我家的小姑娘”。

小姑娘天生长了一张娃娃脸，而且致力于当个合法萝莉。身高也不高，领着她出门总让人觉得像是在领着我女儿。

“跟你出门我就像个猥琐小女孩的变态大叔。”

有时，我会这样向她抱怨。

“怎么会？你明明就是池面帅气的小哥哥。”她亲着我的脸笑嘻嘻地回答道“而且还是床上跟外表看起来一样欠操的那种。”

小姑娘外表看起来是那种谈到接吻都会脸红的那种人，但她床上完全是另外一种人。

她喜欢操我，尤其喜欢玩弄我却不进去，让我敞着大腿留着眼泪求她操我。

小姑娘看起来白白嫩嫩的，让人觉得她如果有肉棒一定是特别粉嫩那种。但她却总喜欢用那种又黑又粗的假体。

“你给这种肉棒口交的样子最迷人。”

小姑娘说她最大的遗憾是自己不能在我口交时，把精液射到我的脸上。

我听了以后气地装作要打她。

当然，我一看见她嘴角一弯就心疼的不行。连假打都不舍得，赶忙把她搂在怀里轻声哄着，生怕她被吓到。

我知道小姑娘不是看起来那么柔弱，可在我心里她永远是个柔弱的小姑娘

【三】

我俩高中开始交往，大学时第一次上床。

那时小姑娘痴迷于脆皮鸭小黄本，整日里遗憾自己没有鸡巴，不能去操男人。

有天晚上她突发奇想打电话问我“能不能用假体操你？”

当时我正和哥们喝酒，喝的迷迷糊糊，满脑子只有“老婆说的都对”，就想也没想答应了。

第二天醒来当然什么也没记住，就记着我家小姑娘给我打电话的声音又甜又糯。

所以，当第一次开房时，她掀起裙子漏出那根又黑又粗的鸡巴时，我吓得差点打电话给精神病院。

“你不是同意了吗？”

她见我反应这么大，立马哭丧着脸埋怨到。

我顿时心软，只能连声答应，拿着润滑剂去浴室给自己做润滑。

那年我刚二十，连女人都没日过，就被个小姑娘操哭了。

【四】

小姑娘平时从不骂人说脏话，但在床上却喜欢辱骂我。

她还喜欢我叫她爸爸、老公，最近不知道怎么了在床上又让我和平时一样叫她老婆。

我一开始不知道为什么，直到那次上床我才明白原因。

叫“老婆操我，老婆鸡巴太大了，我都快被操烂了”明显比叫“老公操我”羞耻多了。

以至于我刚叫出口时差点就射出来。

“老公射的这么快，怎么怀孩子？”

哦对了，她最近痴迷于男生子。

整天盯着我的肚子说“这里一定能孕育出很多健康的孩子”。

当然，这一切都不可能发生。

就算每次她都恶狠狠地说要把我操到怀孕，但我终归没有那个功能。

“是是是，老婆总有一天会把我操怀孕的”

每次我也都是这样安慰她的

【五】

虽然不愿意承认，但被小姑娘操真的爽爆了。

据说男人被日比日别人更爽，所以才会有遍地飘零的现象发生。

再说了，白白嫩嫩的小姑娘怎么看也比硬邦邦的粗老爷们顺眼。

我家小姑娘那双被白丝袜包裹着的双腿，以像白鸽一样的双乳都让我欲罢不能。

小姑娘说我是腿控。她总喜欢穿着白丝袜去碰我的下体，在我硬的难受时就会扔过来一个拉珠或者假体，总是让我在舔她脚时后面塞满东西。

我爱她的胸，她也爱我的。

我不明白男人平的跟块儿板子似的胸有什么迷人的，但小姑娘总喜欢揉我的胸，含着我的乳头叫我“妈妈”。

每次听到这个称呼我都想笑，不明白为什么叫我一个男人为妈妈。

但有时，她吧唧吧唧吸我乳头让我产生的空虚感，让我下意识抱紧她，想让她能多吸吸，顺便揉揉旁边那颗。

【六】

我现在越来越离不开我的小姑娘了。

我不想去上女人，也不想被男人日，更不想被其他女人日。

我只想跟我的小姑娘一起甜甜蜜蜜生活下去。

平时我做她的英雄，床上她做我的女王。

这样一辈子，也挺好的


End file.
